Yuu Yanase No Baai 2
by Dakada
Summary: Secuela de Yuu Yanase No Baai (gran nombre lo se (?) Despues de los sucesos anteriores con Mino y Yuu, ahora algo les sucedera alguien tratara de separlos pero eso no es todo, -"si yo llegara airme me extrañarias" -No seas idiota... Claro que no lo haria
1. Chapter 1

**;w; *se esconde (?* **

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La razón por la cual te conozco **

-No-dijo un hombre de cabellos color beige y ojos color vino  
-¿Por qué?-pregunto una chica de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos del mismo color.  
-Por qué no-dijo quejándose de la presencia de la chica en su casa  
-¿Por qué no?-pregunto haciendo un puchero  
-Porque no y punto-dijo de una manera indiferente  
-Amargado-dijo aun en su puchero.  
-No seas infantil-  
-Pero, es una buena oportunidad, podríamos conseguir nuevos materiales de dibujo, mejores marcas-  
-Ya te dije que no-se quejó el ojos vino.  
-Bueno ya –dijo reconfortándose pues no siempre era fácil manipular al ojos vino.

Un silencio invadió el ambiente donde se encontraban el dibujante y la castaña.

-¿Vendrá Mino?-pregunto de manera normal  
-Si-le dijo mientras trabajaba en un material que tenía que entregar.  
-¿Solo vendrá por el material?-pregunto la castaña  
-¡Sí!-dijo algo molesto por que ella no dejaba de molestarlo en el trabajo  
-¿Quieres que te ayude?~-pregunto de una manera burlona  
-Puedo hacer mi trabajo yo solo-  
-mmmm… andas muy aburrido hoy, creo que deberías pasar un buen rato de vez en cuando-le sugirió la castaña-Supongo que Mino te ayuda en eso ¿no?  
-Maldita Fujoshi-se quejó el ojos vino mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina que no intimido a la chica.  
-¿En qué estás pensando? ¡Pervertido!-le reclamo con una pequeña risa-No me puedo creer que apenas hace 2 meses llevan saliendo-  
-Era un tiempo difícil-Le comento mientras trabajaba muy concentrado en su trabajo.  
-Supongo-Un nuevo silencio ataco

-…  
-Di algo eres demasiado habladora para quedarte sin conversación ahora-dijo el dibujante mientras le miraba  
-Te quejas de que hablo, te quejas de que no hablo, pareces mujer lo sabes-pregunto muy aburrida la chica.  
-¡No soy mujer!-le dijo enojado  
-Lo siento, Tienes razón… eres un uke~-se burló la castaña  
-LAR-GA-TE- Le ordeno con un aura endemoniada  
-Cálmate-le dio un sonrisa y se detuvo de su ataque para divertirse-Lo siento cambiare el termino, Suke-sama  
-Deja de molestar-cada vez tenía más estrés por su trabajo, la castaña y su vida amorosa, podían haber pasado apenas dos meses pero su relación con Mino era casi igual que cuando se conocieron, prácticamente casi no se veían pero cuando podían salir ambos, llegaba la castaña o llegaba aquella pelinegra a interferir, obviamente la castaña se marchaba después de un rato pero la pelinegra se iba hasta que ambos se dejaran de ver, en otras palabras todo el día.  
-…-la castaña aun sin decir nada se rio un poco.  
-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto mientras terminaba unas hojas.  
-No es nada, solo que hace tiempo que no estábamos los dos juntos-expreso esto con una gran sonrisa.  
-Si tienes razón, pero es para alegrase tanto-le cuestiono  
-Bueno puede que para ti no lo sea-La castaña paro de hablar y cambio totalmente su ánimo-

Yuu solo ignoro el cambio repentino de la castaña y lo tomo como un acto para poder molestarlo de nuevo. Él silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, Yuu trabajaba en unas hojas y la castaña lo veía fríamente, parecía que quería decirle algo desde hace un tiempo pero nunca trato de decirle de que se trataba el asunto. El dibujante terminaba de colorear la última página de su material, así estaría listo para cuando mino llegara.  
Al terminar el coloreado de la última hoja podría al fin descansar de su jornada de trabajo poco inusual, la razón por lo cual no termino la parte de su trabajo era porque había pescado una pulmonía y descanso por unos días, cuando regreso este tenía una montaña de trabajo por terminar. La castaña ya no molesto más al cabello Beige lo cual le pareció un poco extraño viniendo de ella. El toque de la puerta capto la atención de ambos.  
-El marido llego a casa~-volvió a tomar su típica actitud  
-Cállate-El ayudante de mangaka fue a atender la puerta, cuando abrió se encontraba el editor sonriente con su sus materiales. Yuu le permitió la entrada. Ambos pasaron y mino noto la presencia de la castaña.

-Oshiro… digo Diana, ¿Cómo ha estado?-preguntó con su sonrisa común  
-Bien, que bueno verlo mino-le respondió la pregunta, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo su celular sonó, la mata mangakas contesto el teléfono.-Hola, a eres tú, si, ¿ahora?, ¿Por qué?,-apariencia de la chica cambio por completo este se levantó de un golpe y tapo el micrófono de su celular-Lo siento me marcho por hoy-después tomo sus cosas y salió por la puerta aun discutiendo por el teléfono.

Tanto el ojos vino como el editor de manga shojo solo miraron como se iba sin hacer ninguna pregunta al respecto, Yuu fue por el material de la mesa y se lo entrego a Mino.  
-Aquí tienes el material-le entrego las hojas recién terminadas  
-Gracias-Mino se quedó callado por unos momentos-Yuu, ¿podrías responderme algo?  
-¿Qué cosa?-  
-¿Cómo se conocieron Oshiro-san y tú?-Yuu quedo algo perplejo por la pregunta-ah solo es que se ve que se conocen desde hace un tiempo y que son cercanos, así que me invadió la curiosidad, ¿es algo que no debo saber?  
-No es eso, solo que recordarlo me hace sentir arrepentido de conocerla-Mino se preguntó a si mismo que paso entre ellos. No puedo evitar dar una sonrisa de nostalgia, pues hace tiempo que no veía a Yuu tan animado  
-¿Fue tan malo su encuentro?  
-Bueno deja te cuento.-El ojos vino se sentó en el sillón que tenían y comenzó a hablar-

_En la editorial Marukawa se encontraban trabajando el ojos vino junto a su equipo para terminar un manuscrito de Chiaki, otro que volvió a terminar tarde.  
-Ah~-dijo una asistente en forma de suspiro-Yoshino-sensei por favor termine a tiempo los manuscritos.  
-Lo siento-dijo Chiaki  
-Oigan ¿escucharon el rumor de estos días?-pregunto la asistente que tenía sentimientos hacia Yuu  
-¿Rumor?-pregunto el ojos vino.  
-Sí, se supone que hoy viene una gran empresa a la editorial para firmar un contrato con Marukawa, dicen que la encargada es realmente hermosa y que es toda una gran negociante-Yuu no tenía interés en esa clase de rumores-La empresa se llama Oshiro y es una de las editoriales que más vende en todo el continente americano, incluso tiene un montón de editoriales por todos lados.  
-¿De verdad?, vaya ojala pudiéramos viajar como ella-se lamentó una de las asistentes, el ojos vino ya no tenía un interés en escuchar el rumor que andaba por ahí, así que tomo sus cosas y se marchó no sin antes despedirse de los demás.  
El ojos vino caminaba por el pasillo para ir directamente a otro trabajo hasta que escuchó a unos empleados hablar sobre el mismo tema.  
-¡Mira ahí está la gran negociante!  
-¡Vaya, si es hermosa!-Yuu mira a la dirección por donde miraban y logro ver a una hermosa chica de cabellos chinos color claro vestida elegantemente con un traje negro y tacones , ella caminaba al lado de Isaka-san, pero detrás de ellos se encontraba otra chica, parecía ser mayor que la anterior, pero en cambio ella solo vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa de color rojo, tenía unos tenis blancos y en su brazo tenía una chaqueta de mezclilla igual que el pantalón, sus cabello se encontraba amarrado de una coleta y era de un color más oscuro, sin dejar atrás su esponjado.  
-¿Quién es esa chica?-pregunto uno de los sujetos.  
-no lo sé, escuche que venía acompañada, ¿será su guardaespaldas?-  
-No tiene la pinta, será su hermana mayor-  
-No, la mujer vestida de negro es la mayor según dicen los demás_

Las charlas sobre ese tipo eran algo molestas en realidad, ¿Cómo era posible que personas se preocuparan más por su historia que por su trabajo?, realmente la editorial estaba echa patas arriba desde que ella apareció, bueno, no es mi problema, era lo único que pensaba el ojos vino.

Pasó el tiempo y ya era de noche, realmente los mangakas tienen algo que los obliga a entregar tarde los manuscritos y con ellos se llevan a sus asistentes.

-Ahh~- Suspiro un cabellos Beige mientras salía de la editorial a media noche, salió directamente a su casa para poder descansar de su larga jornada de trabajo y por larga quiero decir estresante y larga jordana de trabajo. Pero unas siluetas se encontraban en un callejón cerca de la editorial que obligaron al ojos vino a detenerse, alcanzo a distinguir a tan afamadas hermanas Oshiro.

-¿Qué crees que me estás diciendo?-dijo en un tono serio la mujer de chinos castaños  
-¿esta sorda? Que quiero trabajar en una oferta para ser asistente de un mangaka en Marukawa-le respondió con toda naturalidad  
-Piensa bien las cosas, decirme esto no te traerá nada bueno-  
-Quiero hacerlo, sabes que siempre he amado el manga por lo que quiero trabajar en ello-  
-Eres una Oshiro, no puedes trabajar en algo así, cuando me marche tu tendrás la empresa y debes administrarla-  
-Bien sabemos que eso nunca sucederá, solo me llevas tres años, cuando tu mueras yo tendré unos 195 años de edad, además si tanto te preocupa la empresa ten un hijo y edúcalo para que sea el heredero de esa empresa, yo no tengo nada que ver con ello-Yuu planeaba irse de ahí después de todo no era su estilo meterse en los problemas de los demás, bueno eso hubiera sido el caso si no se hubiera escuchado el golpe de una cachetada. 

_-¿¡acaso no tienes vergüenza!? Venir y decirme eso a mí sobre todas las personas mientras seas una Oshiro no podrás trabajar en nada que no contribuya a la empresa  
-Entonces, renuncio a mi apellido  
-¿Qué?  
-Renuncio a ser Diana Oshiro  
-¿estas bromeando?  
-solo tómalo como un capricho, después de todo… no es como si fuera de tu sangre después de todo.  
-Eres una malagradecida, bueno como sea mañana avisare a todos que mi hermana menor se ha deshecho de su propio apellido, es por eso que quiero decirte una cosa más  
-¿Qué?  
-De alguna manera tenia esperanza que podrías ser una buena hermana menor, pero al parecer me equivoque, no eras más que una inútil que no hacia otra cosa más que ver anime, no me sorprende que tanta gente te haya olvidado después de todo-Después de haber icho lo siguiente ella se marchó de aquel pasando de largo a Yuu que se encontraba pasando por ahí. La castaña se llevó la mano a donde había recibido el golpe y cuando salió su rostro parecía ser el de siempre, pero sus ojos mostraban una clara tristeza, parecían estar cristalinos pero nunca demostraron otra cosa, salió también del callejón.  
-¡oh! Buenas noches-después de eso se marchó  
-….-Yuu se quedó pensativo unos segundos-Demonios que problema-acto seguido se fue de aquel lugar._

Continuara…

* * *

**Holi~ *espera los tomates*  
perdón dije que dije que lo subiría pronto, pero aquí esta :DD por lo menos no tarde un año espero les haya gustado esta historia y no se pierdan la próxima actualización**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: La razón por la cual te conozco parte 2**

_Un ojos rojos se encontraba caminando a la editorial como era su costumbre, después de todo los mangakas podían tener una gran imaginación pero sus relojes biológicos raramente les servían._

-Demonios como odio que los mangakas me hagan trabajar así de duro tan seguido… deberían tenernos consideración a veces-El ojos rojos entro como era su normalidad en la editorial solo para encontrarse con aquella que simplemente no quería tener algún tipo de contacto. Una castaña oscura caminaba por el pasillo directo a una sala de trabajo.

Ahora que recuerdo, ella hablo sobre aceptar una propuesta, ese fue el pensamiento de Yuu, lo único que ahora debía hacer era no involucrarse con todos los Oshiro de ahora en adelante. Las largas horas de trabajo continuo seguían de lo más normal en otras palabras de lo más pesado.  
El aura de querer asesinar al mangaka se podía sentir en el ambiente. Unos ruidos se podían escuchar de la sala de al lado. Parecían ser unos pasos bueno más que pasos parecían correr.

Cuando terminaron el trabajo el cabello beige salió inmediatamente de la sala de espera para poder ir a su próximo trabajo, en la casa de Chiaki.

(…)

Un mangaka se encontraba medio muerto dibujando mientras llegaban sus asistentes a trabajar en su manga que volvió a ser entregado tarde.

-Chi-Chicos- Dijo casi al borde del llanto el mangaka-Lo siento  
-Cállate y ponte a trabajar-lo callo unos de sus grandes amigos, en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de la puerta, era Hatori pero no venía solo al su lado se encontraba la castaña sorprendiendo a Yuu de esto, solamente se limitó a mirar.  
-To-Tori-lo llamo el mangaka medio muerto mientras trataba de seguir dibujando  
-….-el hombre estaba enojado-Vengo a traerte apoyo-le comento señalando a la chica de cabello esponjando-Ella es Diana Oshiro, será su nueva ayudante a partir de ahora-Yoshino solo se quedó viendo a la castaña mientras los demás asistentes miraban en curiosidad, la castaña se presentó  
-Soy Diana Oshiro, mucho gusto espero poder trabajar para usted por un largo tiempo.-con una reverencia al final solo se quedó callada  
-S-si yo también, Yuu ¿podrías orientarla?-Yuu asintió y empezaron a trabajar, la castaña se sentó al lado del ojos vino y empezó a escuchar sus indicaciones, pero para su sorpresa todo lo que le pedía era terminado al mismo ritmo que él, con la misma calidad. Las horas pasaron y terminaron mucho antes de lo que realmente había planeado todos.  
-Ah~ genial ahora tenemos a dos grandes asistentes-Comento Chiaki  
-Tiene toda la razón, jamás creí que alguien pudiera igualar e ritmo de Yanase-san-Todos los asistentes estaban contentos con la nueva integrante pero solamente Yuu sabia la verdad tras esa cara.  
Pasaron meses y la castaña fue nombrada la famosa "Mata Mangakas" la razón era simple, todos los mangakas para los que trabajaba terminaron teniéndole un miedo enorme al verla enojada. Con el tiempo se fueron creando los casos de emergencias, propuesta de la misma Mata Mangakas, y de ahí se salvaron mucho proyectos de la editorial, y ella se fue conociendo cada vez más, ya no por ser la famosa hermana menor Oshiro sino por ser la famosa Mata Mangakas que entregaba un manuscrito hecho y derecho además de un mangaka muerto de pilón. Yuu y la castaña se fueron conociendo en los casos de emergencia y con el tiempo, sucedió todo.

Fin

-Ya veo, con que ella realmente se hiso famosa desde que trabajo con sensei-dijo mino viendo como Yuu se estiraba.  
-No fue la mejor historia, pero incluso conmigo ella es muy cerrada respecto a su familia, no le molesta que hablen de su pasado, pero no quiere conocer su futuro con ese apellido-dejo de estirarse el ojos vino y recargo en el sillón- lo que importa ahora es que ella este bien con eso, además si fuera así de débil no hubiera llegado a ser la famosa mata mangakas de la editorial de Marukawa ¿no crees? Incluso puede igualar el miedo del oso salvaje.  
-supongo, aunque solo una vez la he visto en ese modo-en ese momento rio un poco llamando la atención de Yuu, él sabía que mino siempre sonreía pero, solo unas cuantas personas podían ver la diferencias de estas sonrisas.  
-¿sucede algo?-pregunto el cabello beige  
-No es nada, es solo… que la primera vez que vi a la famosa mata mangakas en acción, fue la primera vez que nos vimos Yuu-El ojos rojos se sonrojo al recordar cómo se conocieron, justamente Diana había estado matando a un mangaka, su corazón latió con fuerza ante tal declaración, solo para poder evitar que mino viera su sonrojo, este desvió la cabeza.  
-Bu-bueno supongo que eso debe ser verdad-miro al techo tratando de no verle la cara.  
-Yuu ¿acaso te estas sonrojando?-**DOKI DOKI**  
-…..-No respondió nada  
-qué lindo-odiaba como mino podía hacerlo sentir más enamorado de lo que ya estaba, su historia no fue la mejor, eso lo entendía, pero su simple afecto lo hacía sentirse demasiado feliz, por estar perdido en sus pensamientos, no noto que el sonriente le había tomado del mentón y volteo su cabeza para que estuvieran de frente, robándole un beso tierno y dulce-Buenas noches-fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse del lugar  
-Si-respondió el ayudante de mangaka con un sonrojo notable en su rostro.

** (…)**

-Kanade, oye Kanade-hablo una pelinegra de cabellos plateados  
-¿Qué sucede Mei? –le pregunto mino  
-Esto comienza a hartar-dijo una castaña oscura mientras comía un helado de galleta  
-no se dé qué me hablas-le comento el dibujante mientras bebía una soda.  
-si lo dices amablemente te ayudaría~-  
-No me jodas-####  
-a la orden~- en ese momento la castaña se dirigió a donde estaban mino y Mei conversando

Yuu solo miro como su amiga se acercaba a ellos sin disimularlo si quiera, no era que la presencia de alguna le molestara, pero siempre, siempre era la pelinegra quien abarcaba para ella a mino.

-¡Yo voy contigo!-hablo casi gritando la mata mangakas  
-¿eh?-dejo atónita a la mujer  
-¡A pesar de que no lo parezca me encanta esas cosas!-dijo alzando los brazos pero sin descuidar su helado sagrado (¿?)- ¡Realmente adoro ir de compras enserio!-su expresión no era de fiar, pues en el momento que dijo eso su ceño se frunció.  
-¿Oshiro-san?, ¿se siente bien? –pregunto mino preocupado por que no tuviese fiebre.  
-¡como nunca! Ahora marchémonos-tomando del brazo a la pelinegra que ahora estaba totalmente confundida y no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido momentos atrás, dejando a los dos hombres solos.  
-Esa idiota, es más que obvio que estaba mintiendo-se dijo para sí mismo Yuu  
-bueno gracias a ella te tengo solo para mi-**Doki Doki.  
-**ah, hum, bueno supongo que puedo agradecer eso-un sonrojo leve apareció en sus mejillas.  
-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto mino y el dibujante accedió


End file.
